The advent of small, low power, and reliable electronic sensors, processors and related components has led to an increase in the practicality and popularity of wearable computing devices. Various wearable computing devices for use by swimmers have been proposed, including:
US Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0030482;
US Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0134297;
US Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0187786; and
International (PCT) Application Publication No. WO 2015/164944.
The inventors have determined a need for improved systems and methods for providing swimmers with real time information while swimming.